pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evanf
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 00:01, October 23, 2009 Infoboxes I'm not sure what you mean by infobox.-- 07:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Which Sonic Wiki are you talking about?-- 14:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::That takes me to the Sonic News Network. Don't you dare remind me of that Hell.-- 21:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Administrator You're an administrator?!? Is Charitwo insane?!?-- 21:15, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :He is. I checked the logs. How long have you been here for?-- 21:22, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::And to think I've been here 10 months, arriving with an army of experience... So sad.-- 21:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Army of experience in formatting. Would you like me to demonstrate?-- 21:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: MG2G5 I am indeed an admin on this site. However, you aren't an admin on this site. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Then don't say: "I'm an admin on this site" The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) RE -Admin I'm not exactly interested in making friends here :P Jokes apart, I'm not new to the wiki(s) and admin's buttons. See you around -- 01:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Captain Vas Captain Vas hasn't been editing since . This means he's not vandalizing anything. -- 02:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Captain Vas was an admin. He had deleted pages that were necessary for deletion. He was not a vandal. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) friends want to be my friend hi im bailey want to be friends To Evanth DeaR Evanf, AnotheR Uncommon. We'll the moRe the MeRRyeR I see youR intRested in BeRRy I see I named mine Joe with his pokemon staRaptoR level 68, RoseRade and Rapidash level 69 heRacRoss and snoRlax level 70 and Empoleon level 74. Anyways the names Zamon Zamonblue222 that is. It's nice to meet you message me I'll pick up tomoRRow. and Don't miss Pokemon tommoRRow at 10:00 am --Zamomblue222 03:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yo eventh DeaR Evanf, Like how youR contRibutions aRe going youR becomeing common alReady. Message me please. --Zamomblue222 22:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Evanf DeaR Evanf, It's not of anyoffense but my R's aRe always captalized because my bRotheR jamed the key and when a guy came to fix my pc he said that the R can only be used by capitalization. SoRRy. --Zamomblue222 18:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) DeaR Evenfy 221 DeaR Evanf, SoRRy I'm spending moRe time on http://answeRs.wikia.com/wiki/CatagoRy:Pokemon --Zamomblue222 23:32, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Great job helping the wiki User:Duskullbone bye User:Duskullbone Re: Admin No, for two reasons. One, I am physically unable. You'd have to ask Charitwo. Two, you seem to not understand the basics of a wiki. You claimed Captain Vas was a vandal, even though he wasn't. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you are now an admin. Please read on how to use your new powers. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Cool you are an admin I AM jealous User:Duskullbone No, I'm not an admin here.--Bootsyt123 19:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I figured out because Mariogalaxy2433g5 says that you are now an admin. User:Duskullbone I think eitheR User:Charitwo oR User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 would ban User:Zamonblue222 from User:Duskullbone Admins page Please keep things like Admins out of the mainspace. It already has a page in the project namespace Pokémon Wiki:Administrators. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Focus more on content and less on doing stupid things or I'm removing your sysop and blocking you. -- 00:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Reply from Tetrix1993 I am a regular user, not an administrator. Contributing large amount of work does not mean I am an administrator, it's my interest. Tetrix1993 07:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Why did you block Bootsyt123 Why did you block Bootsyt123? He has been a helpful user. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Charitwo removed your sysop privilages. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) awesome! my friend had a few, he gave three to me XD--Rotom45 I will take over your computer! 02:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) By the way You aren't blocked, you only had your admin rights removed. You are free to continue editting as a normal user if you wish. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Right Bye User:Duskullbone :You don't have to leave to edit another wiki. You can edit multiple wikis at the same time, I do it all the time. I didn't understand the part about the blocked thing though. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Back You're back great. Why would Charitwo remove you admin privliges. User:Duskullbone Are you the oldest out of all your siblings on this wikia? User:Duskullbone I made you an admin on my wikia. Are you happy? User:Duskullbone Link Here it is http://thepokemon1995.wikia.com/User:Evanf What are you talking about? User:Duskullbone RE:MarioGalaxy One, I don't have B'crat powers, you would need to talk to Charitwo. Two, right now we need to focus on content. We don't need more admins. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Check out my new wikia, freepokemon.wikia.com please. User:Duskullbone what are you talking about? Listen I am trying to help this wikia so can you please stop thanks Bye and there is the spirit Evanf :) thanks now please help upload something like the Yellow, Gold, Silver, etc. and I will help on the Crystal sprites do not edit my userpage now because I will edit it and that will mess things up wait for 23 minutes and then you can upload sprites there. Thanks Cool.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hold on.Hikaruyami-having fun* 13:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll try.So what kind of srceenshots does she need?Hikaruyami-having fun* 13:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the link, and no I didn't use it before but I've heard of it. As I type I've finished making IL023 so you can go check it out on the Episode Guide :) Hstar 15:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) my page thanks, if you meant, "tis", I fixed that just now, meant to change that a few weeks ago. Crimsonnavy. 18:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Lawrence III I fixed the pic, to make Pics smaller just add |#px after the image name to make it smaller. Crimsonnavy. 18:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :And don't copy from Bulbapedia. Crimsonnavy. 19:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Leave messages at the bottom of the page Please leave all messages at the bottom of my talk page. Thanks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pryncice That pokemon is a fakemon made on DeviantArt. Crimsonnavy. 22:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm new here, but I've been busy, I just added pages for all the Gym leaders in the Isshu region! I'd really appreciate it if someone could help add more info on them, such as adding template:Gym leader Box's would be nice. ^-^;; CelestiaStar 21:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty~ Okay, I just read in your "about me" that you usually edit that section. It's okay if you can't help out in the gym leader section soon. I'm still waiting for the official artwork of the Gym Leaders from ken sugimori to be released. I wonder when that will be... XP CelestiaStar 21:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Isshu Gym Leaders Many of the Isshu Gym leaders are lacking a Gym Leader Box template and proper layout. I added some vaulable information and VS pictures but the pages sorta look like a mess. ^^;; Here are couple I'm interested in getting fixed Fuuro, Kamitsure and Iris's VS sprite seem out of place as well, Iris.... XP I'd appreciate your help. =D CelestiaStar 22:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Dear Evanf, Thank you very much for contacting me and giving me that little bubble in my belly of doing something good, even if it is just contributing to an article about Pokemon xD I know it may seem strange, but I created a little Pokemon persona to use here because I felt like being imaginative and also because I think the common Lass trainer deserves some love. Especially the ones in SS/HG, as their hair cut and dress sense are the best so far in my opinion. Anyway, thank you for having me and I look forward to wroking with you in the future, TheCommonLass 21:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) CrimsonNavy I know that CrimsonNavy is an admin, but I think he's using his power wrongly. And why do you want to block me? Re:Template I've never tried to make a template, I could try. You could maybe ask Gaehwasan, they seem to know how to make decent templates. Crimsonnavy. 20:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) #What do you mean by "Character's Pokemon" I need a bit more info sorry for the late respond. Gaehwasan 19:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay I finish the template (Template:PokémonCharacterBox; example: Ash's Pikachu) I not sure if there is more to add. Gaehwasan 22:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :The Psychic color was already in usage just make sure you type it like "psychic" with all lowercase. Gaehwasan 04:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cyrus's Template I Never Deleted Cyrus's Template. It Wasnt There Before I Edited It. I Never Saw It. I Didn't Know He Had A Template. The Only Reason I Edited It At All Was Because It Said Stub At The Bottom. DragonBallZKai5 18:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC)DragonBallZKai5